


Almost

by thealmosts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Melancholy, Reincarnation Elements, Saudade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmosts/pseuds/thealmosts
Summary: Mind The Gap - ibi





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Mind The Gap - ibi

Through the shadows and lights, he arrived early. As usual. The low drone of moving trains echoed around the underground station, creating a rumbling sensation in his feet. The wind created by a passing shuttle ruffled through the fibers of his dark peacoat as he stood thinking of nothing. Eventually, he was pulled from the music in his head by movement in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he dismissed the alarm reminding him that soon his train would arrive. Seeing that it was right, he began to move forward before moving back again to grab his briefcase he had nearly left behind. The train doors opened and people began to pour out. Some holding purses and others shopping bags. He took note of their belongings out of habit before realizing what he was doing. Reluctantly, he forced himself to focused on the ceiling above himself instead.

After it was clear, he pushed through a gap between two faceless passengers before finally stopping near the back end of the cart, grabbing the straps overhead. As he waited for the train to start moving again, he weakly tried to block out the melodies in his head before deciding that it was futile. After what felt like an eternity, he heard the doors close and felt the same low humming beneath his feet that he did earlier. Ignoring the dozens of notification reminders buzzing in his pocket, he began to zone out. Noticing the way that the florescent lights hit the window he- stopped.

In the train next to him stood a boy with the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen. Something in his chest ached and he briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack. For a split second, everything was blissfully silent and he felt like he could finally hear. In that moment, he remembered and everything made sense. This had happened before. However, that moment ended and time continued. His thoughts began to tangle as the faint sounds of a piano could be heard in the distance, getting closer and closer as the seconds passed. Frantically, he grabbed at the slipping memories before wondering why he was he was even trying so hard in the first place.

He felt like he knew him. From somewhere far and distant and hazy. He almost considered it. 

_Almost._

But he had already forgotten.

The music roared loudly in his ears as he felt himself panic at being unable to control it. Shaking his head and controlling his breath, the sounds eventually faded into the background. He blinked and he almost missed seeing the neighboring train disappear. Eventually, he brought himself out of his mindless daydreaming and Levi didn't understand why he was staring blankly at the glare of light reflecting off the window in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL this was mainly inspired by multiple anime soundtracks and a weird buzzfeed quiz I took at 2 AM.


End file.
